La ultima confesion
by cerezo lee
Summary: después de tanto sufrimiento y confusión solo hay que ponerle palabras a sus sentimiento, y asi poder decírselos a la persona mas importante para el


Disclainer: Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia solo esta hecha para entretener y hacer seguir nuestro amor por el NaruHina. Esta historia esta basada en un doujinshi.

**-dialogo de naruto -**_**dialogo de hinata**_

**La ultima confesion.**

-Hinata... lo lamento- hablo serio el rubio, mientras ella solo escuchaba sorprendida con ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas- lamento todo...por apartarme de ti, por nunca haberme dado cuenta de las cosas, por fallar al rescatar a tu hermana cuando la estupida luna comenzo a caer en pedazos.

Soy un idiota... Hinata, por que te hice esperar. Te hice esperar todo este tiempo... Pero dejame explicarte, si?- la muchacha solo asintio dando su aprovacion al sentir que El rubio la tomaba de sus brazos- necesitas saber por que me tome todo este tiempo para entender algunas cosas... Hinata, tu ya sabes esto, sabes lo solo que estaba cuando era niño.

No tenia a nadie que se preocupara por mi, que me amara, sabes?-los ojos femeninos se cristalizaron por las lgrimas contenidas mientras el joven tenia la mirada baja- Es por eso que no creia en nadie ni en nada cuando me decian que les agradaba. Pero eso cambio. Todo cambio para mi, cuando forme parte del Equipo 7, acepte a mi equipo como si fuera mi familia, encontre amistad y amor...personas que actualmente, aun se preocupan por mi de corazon...

Aprendi mucho de lo que me rodea y las personas que estan cerca de mi, y de las lecciones que aprendia de diferentes situaciones. Realmente estoy agradecido por llegar tan lejos, no rendirme no importa que, seguir luchando cuando las cosas se compliquen.

Mi vida no es solo mia, por que luchar significa luchar con tus compañeros y los que son importantes para uno para que su muerte no sea en vano. Para proteger lo que es preciosos para uno... ese es mi camino ninja.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya no habia porque temer a amar- la miro tiernamente y ella abrio enormemente sus ojos, un rubor cubri las mejillas de ambos- gracias, Hinata...por recordarme cual es mi camino ninja y por todo lo que iciste por mi. Gracias por mantenerme en tus pensamientos...no tenias que hacerlo, pero tu elegiste estar a mi lado en mi camino- mientras hablaba de apoco iban entrelazando sus manos- la unica que siempre me animaba.

Jamas lo olvidare. No se si aun tengo la oportunidad o si es demasiado tarde para mi, pero dire esto de igual manera. Porque si no lo hago...me odiare siempre.

Hinata...-la llamo acercadose a ella aun tomando sus manos- ¿me darias otra oportunidad? ¿serias mi novia?...Entonces, ¿puedo estar a su lado Lady Hyuuga?

-_S-sii..._- contesto dejando correr sus lagrimas pero ahora eran de felicidad- _mil veces si. Mi respuesta siempre sera si, Naruto-Kun! Estoy tan feliz..._- la interrumpio al unir sus labios, ella sorprendida tardo en darse cuenta, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo el beso.

Las manos femeninas se entrelazaron en el cuello del joven ninja mientras el la acercaba mas a el poniendo su mano en la nuca de la chica, Naruto mordio levemente el labio inferior de Hinata provocando que ella suspirar lo que el aprovecho para profundizar el beso explorando la boca de la chica.

Hinata acaricio los rizos dorados de la nuca del chico mientras este rodeaba su cintura y la estrechaba contra el. Lentamente se fueron separando, el rubor aun permanecia en sus mejillas, se miraron por un segundo sorienron y unieron sus frentes.

-Entonces...¿Podrias repertilo otra vez?- le pregnto sonriendo mirandola con todo el amor que le tenia.

Hinata no entenido de inmediato la pregunta, solo cuando un recuerdo de una lejana situacion llego a su mente.

-Si!- le brindo; la que segun Naruto era la sonrisa mas hermosa que tenia, ella solo lo abrazo fuertemente- te amo! Te amo tanto, Naruto-kun!- el solo la recibio en sus brazos mientras ella le decia lo que una vez le dijo en aquella lejana pelea con Pein, tambien sintio los calidos labios de Hinata en su mejilla mientras la rodea con sus brazos.

Bajo esa luna llena , aferrandola a el y prometiendose que jamas la volveria a dejar ir ni a separarla de el, porque esa mujer era de el como asi el mismo era de ella, porque sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer los haria para que ella fuera feliz a su lado.

-Estos solo es el inicio...-le dijo en su oido- el inicio de nuestro amor y nuestra vida juntos, Hinata... te amo.

Y abrazado con la luna como testijo sellaron su amor.

Fin.

**Nota de autora**

hooooola, si es verdad apareci.

Lamento haber desaparecido todo este tiempo, muchas cosas pasaron, pero aca me tienen.

Se que aun no actualice mi historias, pero no pude evitar escribier este NaruHina entre el final del manga y todos los spoliers de la peli no pude contenerme.

Pero para aquellas hermosas personitas que leen y siguen mis historias , les informo que en esta semana estare actualizando.

Bueno espero que haya gustado mi shot. y estoy pensando una pequeña historia NaruHina contaria algo de su relacion, casamiento e hijos, pero aun no es nada concreto asi que...ya veremos

Matta Ne.


End file.
